Quality Time A Continuation
by MoonShineMystery
Summary: This is a continuation to my oneshot, Quality Time.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so let me start out by saying sorry about my two other stories. I have not updated in forever, and I am not sure when I will update them. I'm sorry but my mind is just drawing big blanks when it comes to them, and I have no idea what to do. This story is a continuation to the one-shot that I did- "Quality Time." I promise not to just abandon this story-if I stop writing it, you would definately know. Thanks. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns **Twilight.** I do not. **_

It was late-maybe 3a.m. or so. I couldn't sleep and Edward wasn't here to soothe me because he was hunting with his family. Maybe I was still keyed up from my day with Jasper. Maybe too much adrenaline was still pumping through my veins for me to sleep. I seriously doubted this though; test driving a few cars doesn't still have you hyper 12 hours after the fact. I rolled over again to face my door. I had been tossing and turning for hours now. Sighing, I decided to get up.

I sat up and stretched, then grabbed my robe and wrapped it tightly around me. It was a cold night. I walked over to my window and pulled the curtains back. Right when a did, a shock of thunder pulsed through the air-the resulting sound was nearly defening. Startled, I fell backwards. I landed with a thump and a quiet moan escaped my lips.

Great, a thunderstorm.

I got up and pulled my curtain back to a close. I walked downstairs quickly-thunderstorms always made me jumpy. I entered the kitchen and gathered a mug and hot chocolate mix. I poured milk into the mug and put it in the microwave. As I watched it circulate, so did my thoughts.

I started thinking about my mom, wondering how she was doing. I thought about Arizona, and how I kind of missed it. But Forks was definately growing on me. The microwave beeped, signaling that my hot chocolate was done. I reached up to pull the microwave door open, but as I did, two hands appeared on my shoulders and tugged me backwards.

I screamed as I was jerked back, but my scream died out immediately as I fell into a cold body. Whoever had me flinched away. I stumbled slightly but regained my footing, and turned around quickly. I thought it was Edward, but I was wrong.

I stared in disbelief at the person standing in front of me. He had an apologetic look on his face, but his eyes were absolutely wild. They weren't wild with thirst or some internal conflict, but rather with fear. I had never, never seen fear reflected in this man's eyes.

"Emmett," I whispered. "What's wrong?"

A million thoughts filled my head, most of them about Edward. Could something have happened to my Edward? If not Edward, did something happen to someone else in the family? Why was Emmett afraid? What was he afraid of? What could harm him, of all people?

"Bella," he said quickly, quietly. "You need to make a decision, and you have to make it fast. We have to leave, Bella. My family has to leave. Come with us?"

"But...why?"

"I can explain later, Bella, but I need to know. Will you come with us?"

"Charlie-it will hurt Charlie so much. It will be the second time I've left him Emmet! I'm such a horrible daughter."

Though I was saying all of this, the whole time I was searching for my coat. I found it. I had a short debate with myself. This was going to hurt Charlie. But then again, Edward was not simply some friend of mine. These people were not simply his family. They were my family. I loved them all; I didn't know what I would do without them. They were the ones that made living in Forks easy for me. If they left, then I would have to anyway.

"Okay," I said quietly. "start explaining."

Having said this, I walked out of the door and ran through the rain to Emmett's jeep. I jumped up into the seat as soon as he unlocked the door. I remembered the last time I had been in this jeep with Edward. That was right before the baseball game.

"You came," a voice said in disbelief. I turned around quickly, startled.

"Jasper," I shrieked. "You scared me."

"You're supposed to be scared of me," he said quietly-so quietly that I wasn't sure he even said it.

"Bella," Emmett said, climbing into the car. "We have to leave, because..." He trailed off.

His pained expression confused me.

"Emmett," I whispered. "You're scaring me. Because what?"

"Rosalie lost control, Bella," Jasper answered for him.

Emmett shot him a look and then took over.

"She lost control, Bella. She...she killed someone. A girl. She was walking through the forest. Rose, she was hunting. You know our minds are not with us then, we are pretadors. You know! We are monsters. The girl crossed paths with Rosalie. But, someone heard, Bella. Someone heard her scream, they saw Rose. They lived in a cabin."

I felt badly for them, I really did. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed my mind. Rosalie already hated me for being human. She seemed to hate most humans anyway. I could almost understand her fury now. She had always said that I had ruined her life because I was human. Now, I could see how a human could ruin her life. They all had to leave because of a human. Because a human got in the way. And because I was human, Rosalie would probably have even more of a problem with me now..."

"Bella," Emmett's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "We're moving. Are you sure you want to come with us. You can, but...it might be tough adjusting."

"I'll come," I said quietly. "Will I be...changed?"

"Edward finally agreed , so yes. That will be happening tonight since you said yes. You never cease to amaze me, Kid. You are so willing to give everything up..."

"I'm not giving anything up," I disagreed. "I'm going to live forever with my family."

Emmett smiled slightly and I heard Jasper mutter something under his breath.

"So," I said, sighing,"where are we going?"

It grew silent. After a few minutes, I decided that some encouragement might be neeeded.

"I can handle it, guys," I assured them.

"London," he said.

"London," I repeated, a slight hint of horror hidden in my voice.

London was so far away!

"Bella, you don't have to go, I mean, I know it's far."

"No, no, no, I'm going."

He nodded and looked at the road. I looked out the window to see trees whipping past quickly. I was okay with this though, thanks to my last outing with Jasper. It's funny how things can change so quickly. Only this morning, or yesterday morning, depending how you are looking at it, I had been laughing and carefree with Jasper. But now, not even 24 hours later, I was on my way to London.

The car came to an abrupt stop, and I noticed that we were at the house. I opened the door, and was about to get out but then something dawned on me.

"Oh, no," I whispered. "Not again." I was frowning.

"What is it," Emmett and Jasper both asked at the same time.

I blushed, embarrassed at my forgetfulness. "I forgot clothes and stuff again."

They laughed, though you could tell it was forced.

"That's okay, Bella," Jasper said. "You've forgotten before, you know."

"Ha-ha," I told him.

He smiled at me mockingly, as I passed him on the way into the house.

I noticed that they had stopped right inside the doorway, so I stopped too.

"Now what," I asked.

"Now," Emmett said. "We pack."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so first off let me apologize. Things have been pretty hectic with me lately and so it's been hard to compose my thoughts enough to write a competent fanfic. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Thank you to all of my reviewers. One of you asked why Edward didn't come to get Bella. Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were making preparations to leave, etc.. Because of this, Emmett and Jasper were sent to get Bella. Okay, so here's chapter two. Hope you all like it. By the way, I'm sorry for any typos that there may be. I don't have time to revise right now. Thanks. **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **Twilight**. Stephenie Meyer does. **_

In the car with Edward and the rest of the family, I was beginning to have some second thoughts about all of this. My heart was sinking rapidly with every passing tree. Charlie was never going to let me come back, if we did come back. Hopefully I wouldn't even have to. Hopefully Edward would go through with changing me like he said he would.

Edward has not spoken to me at all tonight. It has been an hour, and we are on our way to the airport, but he still hasn't spoken. Everyone else has-even Rosalie. She didn't care, and she said just that. Her mind was probably on other things though, like what she had done. Everyone else was happy I was coming. Why wasn't Edward? That was the only conclusion I could come to, seeing that he wasn't speaking to me at all. He was sitting next to me, but that wasn't enough. Maybe he was having second thoughts again too.

"Edward," I whispered. "Please talk to me."

He continued looking out of his window. I looked at him for a few moments, but then turned away. To show how hurt I was, I scooted from the middle seat to the other side, creating a gap between us. I caught the worried stares of Jasper and Alice, who were in the Volvo with Edward and me. Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes, and Rosalie and Emmett had the BMW.

After a few moments of silence, I heard Alice's sweet voice.

"We're here," she said, already climbing out of the car.

I tried to get my door open before Edward, but of course I couldn't. I sighed, frustrated. I had never been able to do that anyway, and it had always bothered me, but now, it was worse. As I looked forward at the airport, it suddenly became threatening. Maybe that was because the last time I was here was right before I was attacked by James. I had been here with Alice and Jasper, no one else. I was without Edward the last time, and that had definitely made me frantic. I noticed that Edward was lagging on behind Alice and Jasper, so I slowed down too. I looked over at him now, and he was staring at me with a curious gaze, but still said nothing. I frowned and moved to catch up with Alice and Jasper.

Thankfully, it was the middle of the night. Because of this, we didn't get very many stares. I have never been fond of too much attention, and it seemed I attracted attention everywhere I went now anyway. Of course, being the in constant company of seven gorgeous vampires doesn't help with that.

When we got into the building, Jasper went to the counter to get everything prepared. I wasn't surprised when he strolled up the isle for first class. Alice was walking down a hallway, for what, I don't know. This left Edward and I alone. I decided to give this another try. Though I wouldn't mind sitting next to someone else in the family when we boarded the plane, they all already had people they wanted to sit with too. I knew they would move to make me feel better if that were the case, but I didn't want to have to go through that. I also didn't want to have to be sitting next to an angry Edward the whole time.

"Edward," I said firmly.

He looked down at me, slightly surprised by my tone, I suppose.

"Edward, speak. Why won't you talk to me? I did this for us! I did this so that I could be with my family, so that we could be together. Why are you angry?"

He stared at me for a few moments, and when I thought he wasn't going to say anything I looked down, miserable.

"Bella," he said quietly.

So quietly, in fact, that I had to look up at him to make sure he had said anything.

"Bella," he said again. "I'm sorry."

I saw right then and there that he wasn't going to elaborate on this. He was just going to leave it at that. At least I knew he was sorry.

"You're forgiven," I told him.

He smiled slightly, but it didn't really touch his eyes.

"I shouldn't be," he whispered.

I just shook my head.

Jasper was approaching us, having gotten what we needed done. Edward stood and offered his hand to me. I smiled and took it. Jasper looked at us, completely expressionless. Of course, when Alice waltzed around the corner, that changed. He handed us our tickets and then spedoff to catch up with Alice.

"Have you ever been to London before," I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said. "It's beautiful."

I smiled again, looking up at him. He leaned over kissed my forehead. I wrapped my arms around him and placed my head on his chest. We stood there like that until we heard Alice's voice.

"Come on you lovebirds," she chirped. "We're going to miss our flight."

Edward muttered something under his breath, then picked me up and started walking briskly.

"Edward," I squeaked.

"What," he asked innocently, but he was looking down at me with a mocking smile.

I rolled my eyes and broke the eye contact to ensure that I didn't hyperventilate. After a few minutes of being carried, I grew restless.

"Edward," I muttered. "You can put me down-I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled down at me. "I know."

After that I pretty much gave up on trying to talk him into putting me down. It was a wasted effort, because with Edward, I knew I couldn't win. He was the best at everything. I frowned at this thought and he looked down at me curiously.

"I'll put you down if my carrying you is making you mad," he said seriously.

"Don't be silly," I remarked. "It's not making me mad. I'm can walk, but if you want to carry me you can."

He chuckled, and thankfully, put me down. As soon as he did, I ran away from him and towards Alice and Jasper. I don't know why I ran, because I know that there is no possible way I can escape from him. But then, a different reason made itself know. I turned a corner, almost to Alice and Jasper. I skidded a little too close to one of the walls, causing my foot to rub against it. This, of course, threw off my balance, sending me flying. I squealed, waiting for the impact to come. I saw Alice and Jasper turn and run towards me. But before they could reach me, two arms caught me from behind.

"I'm carrying you again," Edward said with a smirk.

_Great_, I thought. _I just got loose and he's already carrying me again._

I smiled sheepishly at him and tried my hardest to suppress the blush that I felt rising. I failed.

Edward ran his fingers over my cheeks. I blushed harder. After a few moments, he looked away.

Edward only put me down when it was time for us to go through the security scanners. He was going to carry me, but the officer had ordered for him to put me down. Though Edward shot him a nasty look, he had complied.

We were now waiting to board the plane. I was getting anxious-we had been sitting here about an hour. Though this isn't a long time it seemed like it was since I was going to be leaving my home. I placed my head on Edward's lap, closing my eyes so I could get some rest.

Sleep, of course, wouldn't come, so Alice decided to take me shopping at some of the stores in the airport. Shopping in an airport was actually worse than shopping in a mall, because everything was so ridiculously overpriced. Alice, for once, didn't buy me anything. We just looked around for a while, and then headed back.

I sat back by Edward and stared at the walls of the airport for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Bella, calm down. It hasn't been that long," Edward said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but right before I could, we were informed that it was time for us to board the plane. I took a deep breath, and stood, following my family onto the plane and away from home.


	3. Chapter 3

This was, by far, the longest plane ride I had ever been on. I sighed and repositioned myself in my seat, frowning. In addition to my restlessness, I had another problem. My ears were popping and it was driving me absolutely insane. Not only was it painful, it was incredibly annoying. I growled under my breath, complaining about the air pressure to myself. Apparently, Edward heard this, for he chuckled.

"It's not funny!" I snapped. "You don't know what it's like."

I pouted and he pulled me towards him.

"Relax," he whispered. "It's only been about seven hours."

"Only?"

He didn't respond. He just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You can't be uncomfortable," he said.

Of course I couldn't. They had gotten the nicest seating available, and the flight attendant waited on you hand and foot. Poor Edward. He just didn't understand that being human was uncomfortable itself. At this thought I frowned. Everything had seemed to revolve around that one idea lately.

"What's wrong?" Edwards voice called.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

A little too quickly. It was Edward's turn to frown now. I patted his hand and turned to look behind us. I could see Esme and Carlisle in the farthest back row, and Rosalie and Emmett in the row in front of them. They were seated directly behind us, and they were a little too into each other to notice me at the moment. Esme and Carlisle were talking to each other quietly, I assumed, but it was hard to determine whether their mouths were moving or not. I decided that they were, just too quickly for me top notice. Alice and Jasper were in the row in front of Edward and me, and they too, were a little busy.

I knew that Jasper and Alice adored each other, but they didn't normally show much physical affection outside of a quick peck or holding hands.

Once again, I found myself overwhelmed with emotion. I was so incredibly blessed to have met these people, to be able to associate with them. I had always considered them family, and now, I realized, we really were going to be. That made me think of something else.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What's the story? You know, like the story of our family? Are we all adopted again?"

"Yes," he said with a smile. "It's the same story, in fact, except…"

"Except…" I prompted.

"You are going to be Alice's sister," he said with a smile.

I was beaming. All of this almost made me forget about the flight. Almost.

"I love you," Edward murmured.

"Me too."

Just then, a flight attendant walked up the aisle and looked to Edward and me.

"Would you like to see a movie," she asked us.

"Sure," I answered.

She smiled and walked away, and shortly after, the movie started.

I sat through the first 30 minutes of the movie silently, never uttering a word. This, of course, gained the attention of Edward and his family. All of us sat watching the movie-me, genuinely terrified, and them…fascinated, I suppose. Suddenly, a guy popped up from out of nowhere, throwing a hatchet that lodged itself in another man's back. I screamed and covered my face. In the process, I kicked Jasper's chair reflexively, causing him and the rest of the family to stare at me.

"What are we watching," I squealed through my fingers.

"That was awesome," Emmett declared excitedly.

"You must be joking," Rosalie muttered. "That was so fake."

"How can you be afraid of this, Bella," Edward laughed.

I noticed Carlisle and Esme, both smiling but looking away politely. It was obvious, though, that they were trying to contain their laughter. Everyone else, on the other hand, wasn't even bothering to hide their amusement. The room erupted in laughter.

I blushed and looked away, embarrassed by how easily frightened I was.

"Oh, Bella," Alice sighed after her long fit of laughter was over. "We're sorry."

"It's fine," I muttered. "I'm just going to go to sleep, and you guys can keep watching the movie."

"Bella," they insisted, but I just assured them that I was perfectly fine with going back to sleep.

I wasn't mad at them. I was frustrated with myself. Everything about me had to be so incredibly opposite from them. I couldn't seem to go anywhere without getting into some kind of trouble, and I could hardly stand in one place without falling over. I had always felt inferior to them, but now I felt worse. I couldn't even watch a scary movie without becoming paranoid.

After a few minutes of thought, I turned back to the television. The movie was still on, but it was obvious that they weren't as into it as they had been before. I had ruined that moment.

"I'll be right back," I say, looking at Edward.

He stood up, wanting to come with me. I shook my head and gestured for him to sit back down.

"I'm going to the restroom," I explained.

He nodded and sat down, but I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked away. He probably felt guilty, I decided. This was ironic, seeing that I was feeling guilty too. We always seemed to think that everything was our fault.

I walked down the hallway, but groaned internally as soon as I spotted the bathroom. There was a closed sign in front of it. I was going to turn back around and just wait, but then I remembered how long the flight was going to be. I decided to just walk to the coach section and use the restroom there.

When I arrived, I was glad to see that there was no line. The door was locked, so I just had to wait for one person to get out. I began humming to one of my favorite songs to occupy myself. I heard the lock click and I took a cautious step backwards to be sure that I didn't get hit with the door.

The lady that walked out walked right into me. I almost fell over but she steadied me, and as she did, I stifled a gasp. This couldn't be happening.

"Bella," she practically screamed.

"Mom," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

To say I was afraid at the moment would be a bit of an understatement. My mind was racing at a thousand miles an hour, conjuring up thoughts of how my mom might make me leave to go back to Forks. Or, maybe she would decide that Charlie was clearly too irresponsible if he hadn't even noticed I was on a plane to go to another country, and therefore would decide that it was necessary for me to come back to live with her again. 

So I stood there, guilty as ever, looking past my mother and trying to come up with a valid reason for being here. I could say that Charlie was in the other room; we'd decided to go to California for some father-daughter time again. But, of course then, the issue of school would come up, still making Charlie sound irresponsible. Plus, I hadn't even said goodbye to Charlie. I left him a letter, explaining that I had to leave, but he didn't even know where I was going.

My mother opened her mouth several times to speak, but closed it back again each time. She was acting like Charlie did when I first admitted to him that I was going out with Edward.

"Mom," I whispered again. "Are you okay?"

"Bella," she screamed.

I cringed and took an involuntary step back. I knew she was going to be mad, but that didn't mean I was prepared for her fury.

"What are you doing here," she hissed. She had only lowered her voice because a flight attendant had looked around the corner at us, making sure that everything was alright, and shooting Mom a warning glance before looking away.

"I'm...I'm leaving Forks, Mom. I had to leave."

"Why," she urged. "What happened? Where are you going? Are you going alone?"

She was talking a mile a minute, and with everything that was on my mind, it took every ounce of my concentration to understand what she was saying. Basically, she was absolutely hysterical.

"Mom, something happened, but I can't really explain what," I say guiltily. "And..."

"And..."

"I'm not going alone, Mom. I'm going with Edward, Edward and his family. His family has to move, and they decided that they are moving to England. I said I would go with them."

My mother stared at me incredulously. "You are not going with them, Bella. You are 17 years old, meaning that you are still under my care. I absolutely forbid you to go with them. You can stay with Phil and I on our trip, and then you can come back and live with us."

"You're going to England too," I assumed.

"Yes, Phil won tickets in some contest."

She opened her mouth to say more, but apparently, thought better of it. She grabbed my hand.

I tried to reason with her.

"But Mom, what about Charlie? He needs me...maybe even more than you need me. I mean, you've got Phil,  
but he doesn't have anyone. I couldn't come live with you without breaking his heart, and you know that."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Where is your seat," she asked calmly.

"In first class," I say, slightly confused. "What about what I just said?"

She muttered something under her breath, but all I could make out was "figures,"

My guess is that she was referring to our seating accomodations, rather than what I had said earlier.

"Well take me there," she exclaimed, suddenly frustrated.

"Mom, I don't think you understand. I really can't go with you and Phil." I took a deep breath to prepare myself for the next part. "I won't go with you and Phil."

She looked hurt for a moment, but recovered rather quickly. "We'll see about that, Isabella."

And with that, she was leading us down the hallway, and towards the first class seating.

Edward is right. I am a magnet for trouble. Not that I would classify my mother as trouble, but she has been known to be one to overreact. Of course, I understood fully that bumping into your daughter on a plane that was going to a different country was something that was easy to overreact about. Especially when neither of her parents knew about these plans. Even moreso when you consider the fact that she was moving to that country with her boyfriend and his family.

We came to a hallway that branched off in different directions. Apparently, my mother was perplexed. She put her hand in front of her in a sweeping motion, gesturing for me to lead the way from here. I sighed and walked in front of her. After a minute or two of walking we reached my section of the plane.  
I took a deep breath before reaching up to pull back the curtain. This was definately going to be interesting.

Right before my hand touched the curtain, it opened itself. Edward was standing there in all his amazing glory, and he chose that moment to pull me into a hug. He touched his lips to mine for a second before I pushed him away gently. I could feel waves of dissaproval rolling off of my mother already.

"Uh, Edward," I hesitated, not at all sure of how to go on about this. "I ran into my mom on the way to the restroom," I said, blushing because I knew I was causing more trouble.

My mother's expression was still grim. No doubt she still thought I was too young to be this serious in a relationship.

"I expect you want to speak with Carlisle and Esme," Edward declared politely.

"Yes," my mother said hastily.

She stepped forward to pull back the curtain to advance into the room, but of course everyone had already heard the conversation, meaning that Carlisle and Esme made it to the curtain before her. She took a step back as they stepped out suddently from the room.

"Hello, Renee," Carlisle greeted.

"It's wonderful to see you again," Esme went on.

Edward took my hand, pulled me into the room, and walked us to the back of it. As I was walking back there, I could feel eveyrone's eyes on me. This only caused me to blush more than I already was. As soon as we stopped walking, I began trying to explain. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie had all taken the liberty of coming over to accompany us.

"I'm so sorry, I had not idea," I blurted out.

"Bella, it's fine. We just have to convince your mother that this is fine."

Edward was too calm when he said this. Or maybe I just thought so since I could hear my mom's voice getting higher with every word she spoke.

"Jasper," I whispered. "Can't you do something?"

"I thought you didn't like me playing with people's emotions. It's not right," he mocked.

"Jasper, please?"

Gradually, my mom's voice got calmer.

"So what are we going to do," Rosalie broke in. "I mean, her mom can't come with us, and I don't think she is going to leave on her own."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Emmett beat me to it.

"I'm sure I can take care of that," he said, cracking his knuckles with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Emmett," I hissed. "She's my mother."

"Relax, Bella," he encouraged. "I was kidding."

I glared at him for a moment before turning my attention back to the question Rosalie had asked.

"My mom wants me to go back with her and Phil. They're landing in England too, because of some contest Phil won. She says that I can stay with them while they are here, and then go home with them too."

"Home to Forks," Edward asked.

"No, to Phoenix," I responded, looking down at the floor. It was painfully obvious that I was saddened by this.

"Well, what's wrong with that," Rosalie asked.

"I don't want to go back," I whispered, glancing up at them. "I want to stay with all of you."

Suddenly, something dawned on me. Alice hadn't said anything this whole time, and she wasn't necessarily the quiet type. She was staring into space with a blank expression-having a vision, no doubt.

"Alice," I prompted quietly. "Alice, is it over?"

She tunred her head to look at me slowly. "You're staying with us," she whispered. "But..."

"But what," Jasper asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We don't have much time," she said now. It was obvious she was trying to avoid the question.

"Much time for what," Rosalie snapped. "Tell us, Alice," she said in a gentler tone.

Alice was about to speak, but then I heard the loudest noise I had ever heard before. It left my ears ringing. Over the ringing in my ears, though, I could hear my mother's scream.

"Mom," I called out frantically, moving to get the curtain.

I didn't have to, however, because Carlise, Esme, and my mom swept into the room at that moment. Alice was the only one that seemed relatively calm.

"Alice," Carlisle began. "What's going on?"

"The plane," she said almost silently. I had to strain my ears to hear her. "It's going to crash.'

"And what after that," Esme asked after a moment.

"I don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, again! Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry that it took a while for me to get this chapter up. Last chapter, I was in such a hurry to post (due to the fact that I hadn't been able to submit the document beforehand) that I forgot to write an author's note and put a disclaimer. So the disclaimer that I put in this chapter is permanent from here on out. Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not ever own _Twilight_. Stephenie Meyer does. **

"Alice, are you positive?" Esme clarified. "There isn't a chance that something can change?"

"No one is really making a decision, it's just inevitable. I'm positive."

At first, the news didn't bother me much. I was shocked a bit, but I knew that I had pretty much nothing to worry about. If I didn't die instantly, Edward or someone in his family would probably change me. Actually, I didn't have a doubt in my mind that of them would. I dream would come true. If I were to die, then it wouldn't be that horrible either. Edward has completed me in everyway, completed my life. What more could I ask for?

In the middle of these thoughts, I remembered something. Someone, actually. My mom. What was to become of her? If she didn't die, what would happen? What would happen to me if she did? I couldn't even imagine that. Sadness overtook me immediately. If she survived the crash, would she want to be changed? I pushed the thought away quickly. Of course she wouldn't. She'd just gotten Phil and she was in love with life. Much too in love with it to give it up, even for this.

I glanced up and noticed Jasper staring at me oddly. He must have been confused by my many emotional changes.

"My mom," I whispered.

I knew they all heard me.

"What about my mom?"

I knew my face must've looked pained, because Edward's did when he was looking at me.

"She can't die, Edward. I don't know what I would do…" I trailed off. I cleared my throat and began again. "She wouldn't want to be changed."

"Well, I'm afraid that doesn't leave us many options, Bella," Carlisle voiced.

I knew he wasn't trying to be cruel, but his words still pierced my heart like a knife. But Phil, I remembered suddenly. Phil was on the plane too.

If they both survived…

Maybe the change wouldn't even be necessary. Maybe the crash wouldn't be that bad.

"Alice," I called.

"Yes?"

"Do you know how bad it's going to be?"

"No," she said sadly, looking between my mother and me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned to see Esme.

"Bella, dear," she began softly, "perhaps you should tell her? Give her an option?"

I considered it for a moment, but shook my head. "Esme, she wouldn't want it."

"I wouldn't want what?" My mom broke in. "How does Alice know for sure that the plane will crash? I mean, we can't just assume things like that, it's a very serious matter."

"Mom, calm down," I encouraged. "We'll work this out."

"No, Isabella. You're going to explain this to me and you're going to do so now."

I glanced at my mom quickly, then grabbed Edward's arm and gently pulled it, prompting for him to bend over. I stretched up to whisper in his ear.

"There's no way we could save her?" My voice broke, and I had to compose myself again. "If the crash was bad, I mean?"

"We could try, I suppose, but changing her would probably be best…"

A lone tear dropped from my eye down to my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away. I wasn't quick enough, though; they all saw.

"Bella, honey," my mom coaxed. "Please fill me in on this."

"Mom, the plane is going to crash."

"I already know that!"

"Mom," I whispered. "If you had a chance to live forever would you take it?"

"I don't know, Bella. What is this all about?" She was looking around the room at us, trying to get someone to say something.

"Mom, would you or not?"

She thought for a moment.

"No," she said finally.

I let out sigh, but it sounded more like a whimper.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because it isn't natural. You aren't meant to live forever, otherwise we all would. Now, Bella, please explain. You're not making any sense, and if the plane's going to crash I need to find Phil…"

Tears filled my eyes as I looked away from her. As I turned, I held up one finger, signaling for her to hold on.

"I assume you'll be shielding me," I whispered, turning to look at Edward.

He nodded once.

"Can any of you…" I trailed off, thinking of it as a slightly awkward question.

After all, they were all couples, and would want to be with each other, even if they were nearly indestructible.

"I will," Carlisle agreed.

I looked up at him, only partially surprised. He was such a compassionate person.

"I'll cover Phil," Emmett said.

I fixed my gaze on him, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," I told them. The tears that were already clouding my vision poured over as I thought of how much I loved all of these people.

"Cover Phil for what," Mom asked. "What are you agreeing to, Bella?"

"Mom, you have to trust me, okay? Get Phil and bring him back here, then get strapped in."

My mom opened her mouth to speak again, but she only ended up blushing slightly and walking away. She must've been embarrassed by all of us staring at her.

Now that I had that taken care of, I needed to take care of something else.

"Edward," I said, turning and looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes?"

"I love you," I said quietly.

He took my hands in his and kissed them, then proceeded to kiss my lips lightly. He rested his chin on top of my head, and I leaned into his chest.

"Edward, if it's bad, and I'm…" I trailed off, not wanting to cause more tension than I knew was already present.

"I'll do it, Bella. But only if there's no other way."

I didn't say anything, and just wound my arms tighter around him. But I sensed, that under his calm features, he was suffering. He was fighting inside, trying to get thoughts of my possible death out of his mind. He squeezed tighter to me, confirming my suspicions.

The plane shifted suddenly, and I found myself falling. Edward caught me, but he fell down with me. I was surprised to see the rest of his family on the ground as well.

"Okay, everyone, turbulence is picking up. Get in your seats," Esme announced, while gracefully getting to her feet.

She was in her seat by the time I blinked. I realized that I was too, for Edward had carried me over here. About 30 seconds later, the plane was rocking perilously. I was starting to get worried; my mom should've been back with Phil by now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we seem to be experiencing some engine trouble. The plane is going down. Please position yourself how you were told to at the beginning of this flight. Please don't forget that we are over water, so remember to get your life jackets from under your seats. God bless you all." The woman's voice was kind, but it was very clear that she was frantic.

I was about to unfasten myself to go find my mom but then her and Phil stumbled through the doors. They both made their way to the seats, moving quickly, but rather clumsily due to the constant shifting of the plane.

"Are you guys okay," I asked, trying to reassure myself that everything would be fine.

Phil nodded, but was clutching his seatbelt so tightly that his knuckles couldn't get any whiter. Mom delivered me a quick fake smile, probably doing the same thing that I was doing, reassuring herself.

I looked around me quickly, trying to gauge how much time we had left. I let my thoughts wander, considering what would happen after we crashed. We were currently over water, and I knew that it would be like hitting concrete from this height. I grimaced involuntarily. Edward, noticing this, looked down on me with worried eyes, and clutched my hand tighter in encouragement.

"It's about to happen," Alice said calmly.

I tightened my grip on Edward's hand and our eyes met immediately.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," he whispered, undoing his seatbelt and pulling me close to him.

I knew that Alice and Jasper were in a similar position, as were Esme and Rosalie.

The engine screamed and I saw Emmett and Carlisle move swiftly to Mom and Phil, claiming the same positions we had. Knowing that they were now as safe as possible, I closed my eyes, and prayed for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated, YAY! I got really bored, and so I set to work on this chapter. I hope you all like it. It was harder than I thought it would be to write about the crash. Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed. On with the story!**

My mother's scream was immediately drowned out as the plane plunged towards the ocean, the noise steadily increasing. I opened my eyes for a split moment when I felt an enormous gush of wind hit me, but I closed them back just as suddenly. Part of the plane had been ripped off. I gripped tighter to Edward, and wondered how much time we had left. Or at least, how much time I might have left.

It's an odd feeling, being in a plane crash. Though I was plunging towards the ground at who knows how many miles per hour, I almost felt weightless at some moments, though they were rare. Eventually those semi-peaceful moments vanished and I was left with a constant pressure.

I was absolutely petrified, despite the fact that Edward was with me. Knowing that my life could be ending at any second, knowing that I could be leaving everything behind. Though I couldn't hear my mother's voice anymore, I knew that she was terrified, and that caused me to worry even more. The look Phil had on his face right before our descent; it was indescribable. He seemed certain that death was about to come, and that certainly didn't help brighten my spirits.

My earlier thoughts of being fortunate to have found Edward returned and I felt him against me. He was whispering things to me, but it was much to fast for me to understand. I only knew he was talking about me because I heard my name several times. Knowing that Edward was scared didn't help matters either.

Perhaps the impact wouldn't be that bad, I told myself. Maybe something would kick in at the last minute and prevent this crash from ever happening. Maybe this was all some kind of odd nightmare that my subconscious had thought up. I was a prettypeculiarperson after all. But I knew that I was just trying to think positively, this was definitely real.

Anticipation wasgradually building up. Even though it seemed like it was taking forever, I knew that we were incredibly close to crashing.

"I love you," I whispered.

I kept repeating this line over and over.

Edward held me closer, but said nothing.

I opened my eyes again, wanting to consume as much detail as possible. Everyone was still huddled in the same position, but I met Jasper's eyes once. He smiled at me slightly, and I instantly felt calmer. Because of this, I was actually able to sort out some of my thoughts without having to worry about panicking.

My life before I moved here had been good. Good enough, at least. I had Mom, and she was really all I felt I needed then. There is no way I could go back to that now. I would be giving up way too much. I considered how happy I was for making the ultimate sacrifice and moving to Forks. It didn't seem so bad now. Maybe I was meant to stay in Forks. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be leaving with Edward and his family to go to England. But I refused to believe that, because nothing seemed more right at the moment. Also, there had to be a reason that Mom and Phil were on the plane.

But then I remembered someone else: Charlie. I had seen Charlie often enough while growing up, but now I lived with him. Or, I used to live with him. The point was that I loved him.Charlie...I might never see him again. As if I hadn't hurt him enough by running away like that (for the second time), but now, I might die too. I might never see him again. Maybe that would be a good thing, though, if this ended badly. I don't think I could stand to see his face when he found out that his only daughter and the ex-wife that he still loved had died.

Suddenly, the air was crushed from my lungs as Edward pulled me as close to him as possible, ready to shield me from all possible damage.

"I love you, too," he whispered quickly, and it was at that moment that I knew it was about to happen.

We were about to crash. I gripped tighter to Edward's shirt and snapped my eyes back shut, saying a final prayer. Halfway through it, I felt an immense amount of pressure, and I could feel myself being jostled around violently, despite the fact that I was still securely wrapped in Edward's arms. A squeak escaped my lips as I hit the water and began sinking.

I had landed in the water after Edward, who had taken the blow primarily in the center of his back since he was wrapped in a ball around me. When I hit the water, it still hurt more than almost anything I had ever felt before. It was probably partially because of the initial shock of its coldness, too. I knew if it hurt that badly for me, and I had Edward protecting me to the best of his abilities, that he must have felt some kind of pain too. I assume my assumption was correct because Edward actually let me go. I am quite sure that this was involuntary, but I didn't spend much time contemplating on it due to the immense amount of pain I was in.

I opened my eyes and looked quickly around me. I could see Edward next to me, staring at me intently, wondering how bad off I was. I couldn't see any of the others, though. I swam up for air, and it was then that I noticed that I was fairly bad off. There was a horrible burning sensation and I felt it all over. It was nothing like the pain from the venom; it wasn't quite that bad. It was still pretty horrible though.

I figured that in the process of being thrown around in the plane I had managed to scrape against something and get cut. Actually, it would've had to been quite a few somethings. The salty water was frigid, and those two factors definitely weren't helping with the pain. I suppose I should've started swimming somewhere, but I didn't know where to go. Edward surfaced next to me, looking rather alarmed.

"Bella," he started.

"We need to find land," I cut him off. "And we need to find Mom, Phil, and the rest of the family."

"Are you okay," he asked, concerned.

"Okay enough," I said.

And I thought I was.

Edward still seemed cautious, and he had plenty of good reasons to be, but I didn't want to worry about me until I knew that everyone else was okay.

"Can you swim okay," he checked.

"Yeah," I whispered.

My teeth started chattering from the cold and I noticed I had a pretty bad headache. I touched my hand to my forehead for a moment, but quickly took it down when Edward turned back to look at me.

"There's no land really close by, Bella. We're pretty far into the ocean, after all. It's going to be quite a few miles."

I nodded, but only once, because I realized it made me a little dizzy when I did so. "Let's go," I agreed.

I convinced my stiff limbs to cooperate with me. I felt a pressing need to get to land as soon as possible. It wasn't only because I was in the middle of some ocean, although that did play a pretty big role in it. I was sure, though, that something was wrong with me. I refused to let on to this fact, however, for it would only worsen the situation. Right now, I had to suck it up and do my best to get where we needed to be as fast as possible.

"Do you see anyone?" I asked.

"Alice and Jasper are nearby," he told me. "I heard Alice's thoughts. They see the others."

"My mom?" I questioned. "Phil?"

Edward fell silent and I stopped swimming, fearing that something horrible had happened. My heart skipped a beat.

"Edward," I exclaimed. "Are they okay?"

"Yes, Bella, they're in pretty good condition, all things considered. It's just…I think your mom suspects something. She thinks there is more than coincidence behind the accidents that occur when you are with us." Edward looked worried, but I knew that it wasn't the most pressing thing on his mind.

We swam in silence for a few more minutes before it happened.

I lifted my arm to take another stroke, but found that I couldn't seem to do so. I was struck with a pins and needles feeling before I went totally numb. I was aware of the fact that I was freezing, but I hadn't noticed how badly.

I opened my mouth to call out to Edward, but I sunk before I could say anything. Of course, I wasn't under water long. I watched as Edward swam to me, grabbing me around my waist and swimming up.

"I'm pretty numb," I chattered.

Edward maneuvered me so that I was positioned on his back.

"Do you think you'll be able to hold on," he asked.

I told him yes, I could for now.

Edward swam faster then, noting that things were more serious now than before. I know he already had had suspicions about how I was doing, and I had pretty much just proved to him that my condition was slightly urgent.

Because of his speed, we reached his family about 20 seconds after he had me on his back. We should've made it a lot sooner, but I was swimming then and Edward had gone human pace, not wanting to overexert me. Now, that was forgotten. Now we just needed to get there as soon as possible.

"How is she," Alice asked when she noticed me on Edward's back.

Edward shook his head, signaling that he didn't know for sure. I knew that she knew it was a dangerous situation, though, because she had looked in his eyes.

"There should be land about 15 miles ahead," Carlisle informed us. "We actually landed in a fairly fortunate place."

"Are you all okay," I managed to ask.

They looked at me and smiled gently, and I knew that they were.

I found that I was starting to adjust a bit to the temperature of the water, but that might have been because of the speed of which we were flying through it. Either way, it was still freezing. It came up in my mind frequently to ask about my mom and Phil, to keep checking up on them, but I always shot my questions down. I was afraid of what the answers might be.

About five minutes later we reached land.

Edward grabbed me and swung me around, holding me to him for a moment before he put me down gently in the sand. I stood there, looking out at the ocean. I glanced up at the cloudy sky before I looked from Carlisle to Emmett, trying to get answers to the questions I was too afraid to ask.

"I believe they should both be alright, Bella," Carlisle assured me.

Immediately after he said this, him and the rest of the family gathered to discuss something, apparently coming up with some plan.

I nodded.

I looked over towards Mom and Phil briefly, assessing the damage for myself. Both of them had a few scrapes, but other than that, it really didn't look that bad. Smiling to myself, I relaxed and looked back at the water.

After a few minutes I became aware of the sun beating down on us. It must've just come out. At first I was happy for it, because it meant some warmth. I was already sweating, even though I was shivering. A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that the sun hadn't been out long enough for me to be sweating from it yet. I didn't put forth much effort getting to this little island because Edward supported me most of the way. I chose not to dwell on these fact, and thought back to my currentlove for the sun. But then I remembered Mom and Phil. I was on some deserted island with my vampire boyfriend and his vampire family, and they had to be shimmering in the sunlight. I didn't even want to consider what my mom and Phil would think if they saw this.

I turned around quickly, half expecting them to be gone. For me to be standing here with only my mom and Phil. Instead, I saw them standing there, looking at each other worriedly. I couldn't help but gawk at them still, even though I was used to it. We had spent some days in the sun at their house before. I made eye contact with Edward, and then followed his eyes and they focused away from mine and towards my mother and her husband.

Mom and Phil looked awestruck, but only for a moment. Phil closed his mouth, but continued to stare. He looked back and forth from me to the Cullens, probably wondering why I was so calm while I had a glittering family standing next to me. Mom recovered faster than him, though.

She ran over to me, grabbing my arm and throwing me off balance. I took a step backwards, catching myself.

"Bella, they're…"

"I know, Mom," I said, looking guiltily away. Perhaps I should've told when Esme offered on the plane.

"What do you mean you know," she exclaimed, gesturing wildly towards them. "Look at them, Bella! That isn't natural! Do you see? That's not human, they can't be human! We have to leave. We have to leave right now," she said, grasping my hand firmly.

She called for Phil, but he only locked eyes with her momentarily before turning back to stare at them again.

"Mom," I whispered. "Go where? We're trapped."

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me rather harshly. A dizzy spell immediately came upon me again and I found myself staring blankly past her. I could feel my heart rate accelerating and I knew something was about to go wrong. My mom called me and I looked at her uncertainly.

"Bella," she said again.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I collapsed, drifting off into an incredibly deep sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review . **


End file.
